A New Friend for A New Year
by ronnikins08
Summary: The remaining years at a school they all love, and returning back for help along the way. Mystery, romance, fear, an old enemy, and a new character. please read!!!
1. A Meeting in Dumbledore's Office

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Heather. **************************************************************************** **************  
  
"Where is Hedwig?" wondered Harry, "she's been gone since before dinner".  
  
Harry Potter, of Number 4 Privet Drive, was waiting for his snowy owl to return after her night of hunting. He was anxious to send an owl to his very best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, whom he had not seen since the arrival in London when he returned from his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The start of the term was nearing, and as a belated birthday present, Aunt Petunia, who had become so much kinder to Harry since she received that Howler, had offered to take him to London so he could meet up with his friends, and buy his school things. Harry opened the window as he saw Hedwig flying towards him.  
  
"Hedwig, I need you to give letters to Ron and Hermione for me, just as soon as I read them over."  
  
Hedwig hooted happily, and went inside her cage to enjoy the several dead mice she had carried in. Harry first picked up the letter for Ron:  
  
Dear Ron, I know this is sudden, but Aunt Petunia agreed to take me to London to get my school things. I was hoping to meet you there, and maybe stay at the Burrow for a few days until the train leaves for school. Please reply quickly. Your Friend, Harry  
  
After completing the letter, he picked up the second which was for Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione, If you are free, would you meet me tomorrow in London? I invited Ron also, and if I am allowed, I might spend the rest of vacation at the Borrow. Please reply. Your Friend, Harry  
  
"That sounds right," said Harry, "ready to go Hedwig?"  
  
After a soft hoot, Harry tied the notes to Hedwig's leg, opened the window, and she was off again. Harry waited for Hedwig's arrival with the replies to his letters. After about 3'o'clock, Harry dozed off, and was awoken by a soft tapping on his window, and a banging on the door. He got up and opened the window, then ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Morning 'Arry," stated Aunt Petunia, "get ready, were leaving in twenty minutes." As Harry closed the door, he ran to his clock.  
  
"Bloody Hell, it is almost 9'o'clock! I should have been up hours ago!" screeched Harry, witch made Hedwig jump.  
  
"Oh, sorry Hedwig didn't mean to startle you."  
  
With that, he noticed two letters attached to her leg, and remembered his letters from the previous night. He removed the letters and began to read them:  
  
Dear Harry, Dreadfully sorry, can't meet you tomorrow. I'm helping dad out at the Ministry. It's wicked packed this time of year, and I can't take off. So sorry, see you at school. Sincerely, Ron  
  
"Hopefully Hermione can come." thought Harry as he opened the second letter.  
  
Dear Harry, I would love to come and see you. I'll meet you at Gringot's for noon. I must pick up some money before I can get my school things. See you in a bit. Love, Hermione  
  
"At least I get to see one person besides the Dursley's this summer," said Harry, thinking aloud.  
  
"Bye Aunt Petunia, I'll meet you here at six," said Harry as he got out the car.  
  
"Very well, Harry, I'll see you then," replied Aunt Petunia.  
  
Harry walked till he came to the small pub called "The Leaky Cauldron", and went inside. He walked though, and out a door in the back and found himself face-to-face with a huge brick wall. Another wizard had just exited the pub, luckily for Harry, and opened the doorway to Diagon Alley. Harry had never gone this way by himself before and he didn't know the correct way to get in.  
  
After he walked into the Alley, he went straight to Gringot's, the wizarding bank, and took out some money. As he was walking out, he remembered he was to meet Hermione there at noon. He checked a clock near by, and it read one minute till. Harry waited until he saw Hermione walking up to him.  
  
"Hello 'Arry!" shouted Hermione as soon as she spotted him.  
  
"Great to see you 'Ermione!" replied Harry.  
  
"I'll just need to go inside and get some money, and then we can go and get a bite to eat, and go collect the things we need for school."  
  
Hermione ran up the big stone steps and Harry stood outside waiting for her to return. About ten minutes later, she walked out the front doors, and they headed off down the street. On the way they got some food and the things they needed for school. As they were about to part, even though it was still four 'o'clock, they passed a joke shop.  
  
"Bloody Hell, it is Fred and George's shop!" hollered Harry as soon as he read the sign.  
  
"Why yes, it is!" equally as loud stated Hermione.  
  
"Let's have a look, shall we?" questioned Harry.  
  
"It couldn't hurt. Much," laughed Hermione.  
  
As they entered, they were amazed at how nice it looked. There were boxes, and shelves, and all sorts of stuff covered and filled with every kind of prank you could pull. There were some they had heard of, considering Fred and George had tested them on some first years in there fifth year, but there were so many more that they had never heard of, or never imagined possible. A door opened, and a tall slender red head entered.  
  
"Can I help you?" said the red head.  
  
Not even a second later, a second person entered the room, which looked just like the first.  
  
"Fred, George, it is us, Harry and Hermione, Ron's friends," Harry said.  
  
"Harry! Great to see you again! And Hermione! What a great surprise!" quickly stated the first of the two that they had seen.  
  
The group talked till they had nothing else to talk about. They said there good-bye's and then Harry and Hermione left the store, and went there separate ways.  
  
It was exactly 6'o'clock when Harry got to the spot where Aunt Petunia had dropped him off, and just as he got there, she pulled up in Uncle Vernon's new car. It had been the talk of the family for weeks now, due to the reason they got it was for the big promotion Uncle Vernon had just gotten from his job. He had just started at a new job after getting laid off from the drill company, because of a stock market crash. He started to work at a car company, and had just been promoted to manager of his department after the previous manager died of food poisoning.  
  
As they arrived home, Aunt Petunia rushed to the kitchen to start dinner, and Harry went up to his room. In a little while, Dudley banged on his door and told him to come down and eat. The meal was uneventful, and Harry went to bed. The next few days passed quickly, and before Harry knew it, he was off to school for his sixth year.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Please Review!!! More chapters on the way!!! 


	2. Two of a kind

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Heather. **************************************************************************** **************  
  
As Harry got on the train, he found his best friends, Hermione and Ron, had already saved a car for him. After the train ride started, they talked of old times, and what they thought this year was going to be like. They changed into their robes, and then not long after, the train slowed and they got ready to get off. As the train stopped, they got off and made their way to an empty carriage.  
  
Once they got to the school, they walked inside with the rest of the school, excluding the new first years, and went into the Great Hall. After sorting, and dinner, they were dismissed until morning. As Harry rose to leave, Dumbledore stopped him, and asked if he could have a word with him in his office. Harry agreed, and told Ron and Hermione to meet him in the dormitory.  
  
As Harry neared the office, he remembered he had no clue what the password was. Luckily for him, Dumbledore himself was just getting to the staircase, and he followed him up to the office.  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore, "I would like you to meet Heather."  
  
As he said this, a girl came walking into the room.  
  
"Hello," said Harry cheerfully.  
  
"Harry, this is her first year, and she will be in Gryfinndor. She is a sixth year also. Please help her meet some people, and be a friend to her," informed Dumbledore.  
  
"Would you like me to show her around also?" questioned Harry.  
  
"No, I know my way, thank you anyway," said Heather.  
  
As Harry turned to leave, Dumbledore spoke up again.  
  
"Um. Harry, I guess there is no right way to tell you this. but." Dumbledore's words cut off, and then Heather spoke up.  
  
"'Arry, I'm your sister," gently stated Heather.  
  
"What do you mean, I thought I was an only child?" the very confused Harry asked.  
  
"Well, actually, I'm your twin sister. And I lived in the castle ever since, well, you know. I watched you as you walked by me in the halls, but you didn't notice me because I hid in the shadows. I know everything about you, even though I didn't remember anything about you myself. I just know what the teachers said. I feel some of your pain every time you get hurt, as if I am there too. And now, I can finally tell you, and it feels good, but you must remember, you cannot tell anyone until the time is right," stated the now almost crying Heather.  
  
"Er., well. would you like me to walk you to the dormitories?" questioned the stunned Harry.  
  
"Yes, thank you," replied his sister, Heather.  
  
On the walk back to the Gryfinndor dormitories, Harry and Heather talked about everything they could think of. They talked about how Harry had lived with the Dursley's, and how Heather had lived at the school. Heather told Harry that the closest person to a mother she had was Professor McGonagal. Harry told her he never had anyone close to a mother, unless you would count Aunt Petunia. Heather told Harry about every secret passage they passed, and where it lead to, and Harry joined in at times telling her he had been there, or just told her of a passage she had not said. They talked about the invisibility cloak, and the Maurder's Map. Heather told Harry that her godfather was Remus, and she knew Sirius was Harry's godfather, but she didn't linger on the subject.  
  
After the walk, Harry and Heather finally arrived outside the Gryfinndor dormitories.  
  
"Um. Heather. do you know the password? I didn't ask Ron or Hermione earlier, and I have no clue what it could be," questioned Harry.  
  
"Qudditch Cup," replied Heather, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open.  
  
As the two walked inside, they were greeted by a roaring fire, and many soft cozy chairs and sofas. When they walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's favorite places to sit, they saw Ron and Hermione waiting for Harry's return.  
  
"Ron, Hermione. This is Heather, she is a sixth year, and is going to be in Gryfinndor," said Harry  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione," stated Hermione, as she gave Heather a gentle hand shake.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ron," said Ron shyly, and if it would have been brighter, his rosy cheeks would have been seen.  
  
The foursome talked until past ten, and finally, Hermione checked the time and rushed up to bed saying they would not wake up for breakfast.  
  
Ron and Harry soon followed, and Heather found herself sitting all alone in the common room. She summoned her favorite book, and began to read. She dozed off after she read a few chapters, and slept soundly, until Harry and Ron came running sown the stairs talking loudly.  
  
"Yea, 'Arry, I heard Malfoy's got himself in trouble already, and it is just the first day!" howled Ron as he stepped off the last step and walked towards Heather.  
  
"Oh, sorry Heather didn't mean to wake you," said Harry as he noticed how tired she looked.  
  
"It's ok, but tomorrow I'll try to remember not to fall asleep in the common room," replied Heather.  
  
Hermione came down after not very long and the foursome headed down to breakfast. Breakfast was very uneventful, and they were soon off to their classes. Harry, Heather, and Ron all had Transfiguration. Hermione had a completely different schedule, and was off to her class. They had all agreed to meet up after first class, and walk each other to the Qudditch field, because they had a free block the first day, and Ron and Harry were eager to test out their skills after a long summer.  
  
Harry, Heather, and Ron arrived outside of Professor McGonagal's classroom. Malfoy walked up, and started teasing Harry and Ron.  
  
"I see Potter is still hanging out with the dumb redhead Weasley, is he?" teased Malfoy.  
  
"Leave them alone Malfoy!" stated Heather.  
  
"Ah, Potter's got himself a girlfriend!" laughed Malfoy.  
  
"No, and neither will you with that awful attitude!" said Heather, showing no emotion.  
  
"A feisty one isn't she?" roared Malfoy.  
  
"Feisty enough to make you stop," hollered Heather.  
  
"Fine, I give up, have fun with your girlfriend Potter!" howled Malfoy.  
  
As Heather raised her wand to put a curse on Malfoy, Professor McGonagal walked by. She quickly put her wand away, and walked into the classroom with Harry and Ron. There were only two to a seat, so Harry and Ron took the first seat, and Heather sat behind them. Coincidently enough, the only person else without a seat, was Malfoy, and he sat down next to Heather.  
  
Class went by with no communication between Heather and Malfoy. Heather knew everything about the lesson, and was the first to successfully complete their work. After class was over, everyone except Heather was assigned homework, and the three started out for the Qudditch Field.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Please Review!!! More chapters on the way!!! 


	3. Break up and Make up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Heather. **************************************************************************** **************  
  
As they arrived at the Qudditch Field, Hermione was already waiting for them. Harry and Ron walked out with their brooms and Heather followed. The boys went out to start flying went Heather told them to wait up. She summoned her broom, a Firebolt, just like Harry's, and followed them out to the pitch.  
  
After hours of laughing and flying, Malfoy walked out with two girls.  
  
"Looks like Malfoy's got himself two girlfriends," shouted Ron.  
  
"At least I have some unlike you Weasley!" shouted Malfoy in reply.  
  
"Well, isn't this great. My friend hanging out with that trash!" hollered Heather.  
  
"At least I'm not hanging out with those two," shouted the taller of the two.  
  
"And who is she?" questioned Heather.  
  
"Er. that's Astrid," said Malfoy.  
  
As Harry, Heather, and Ron left the pitch, they met back up with Hermione.  
  
"Who were they?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Er. an old friend. Her name is Devin. Been crazy bout Malfoy ever since she met him. Astrid is in her seventh year, all else I know is they are both in Ravenclaw," commented Heather.  
  
They headed up to the common room, and after a while, went back down for dinner. After dinner they went straight to bed, and nothing special happened for about a week or two.  
  
"Er. Professor, you wanted to see me?" questioned Heather.  
  
"Ah yes. please take a seat," replied Professor Dumbledore, "It is time for you to take Harry into the forest and tell him about his godfather."  
  
"Am I to meet Remus at Hagrid's hut before we go?" questioned Heather.  
  
"No, he will meet you there. Don't fret, he knows the way as he went into the forest often when he was student," implied Dumbledore, "Tell Harry everything, and he will understand."  
  
Heather ran up the stairs until she got to the seventh floor. She rushed into the Gryfinndor common room, and looked around. No Harry. She ran up to the boys' dormitories. No Harry. When she ran back down to the common room, Harry was just walking in with Ron.  
  
"Harry!" yelled Heather.  
  
"What?" questioned Harry.  
  
"I gotta talk to you. NOW!" urged Heather.  
  
"Er. o.k," stated the very confused Harry.  
  
Heather grabbed Harry's arm and rushed out of the common room.  
  
"Bloody hell, I think she's lost it," Ron thought to himself.  
  
As Heather and Harry reached the front door to the castle, Malfoy was just walking in, holding hands with Devin.  
  
"Harry, taking your girlfriend for a little walk?" questioned Malfoy.  
  
Heather reached for her wand and yelled:  
  
"Eat slugs Malfoy!"  
  
Unlike the time Ron used this curse, it actually worked, and as soon as she said the words, Malfoy started to belch slimy slugs. In a matter of seconds, Astrid had walked down the stairs and ran to help Malfoy up to the Hospital Wing. And the stunned Harry walked outside with Heather.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Harry.  
  
"I can't tell you. yet," replied Heather.  
  
They got to the edge of the forest, and then she stopped.  
  
"Harry, tonight I can tell you, I am an Animagi. I can change into a wolf. That's how I am going to get to our destination. It's not far, but you still need a fast way to get there. I asked Hagrid to loan me an animal to get you there, and he suggested a thestral. There is one waiting outside his hut. When we get there, I am to tell the thestral where to go. I'll then meet you there," stated Heather.  
  
Before Harry could answer, Heather took off running again, this time towards Hagrid's hut. When they got there, Heather whispered something to the thestral whom she could see because of the fact she was there when Remus's mum died. While the thestral was about to take off, Heather turned into a wolf, and ran into the forest. Then, Harry felt a gust of wind and he was soon rising. As he was flying, he was wondering where he was going. Before he could think of many possibilities, the thestral was descending into the middle of the forest, from what it looked like to Harry. As soon as he landed, he saw a wolf, Heather, and Remus.  
  
"Good to see you Harry!" shouted Remus.  
  
"Hello Remus, Er. why are we here?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Stop talking you two, we must remain quiet until we reach the cave!" whispered Heather who had just turned back into a person.  
  
The trio walked until they came to a small cave that probably would have not been seen if you hadn't known it was there in the first place. Heather entered first, followed by Remus, and lastly, was Harry.  
  
As Harry walked in, he was surprised to see the only person he had not thought of seeing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Please Review!!! More chapters on the way!!! 


	4. An Unsepected Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Heather. **************************************************************************** ************** "Hello 'Arry!" said the familiar voice of none other then Sirius Black.  
  
"Is it really you?" asked the stunned Harry.  
  
"Yes Harry, it is really me, your godfather, and now, that the moon is almost coming up, we must teach you quickly," replied Sirius.  
  
"Teach me what?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Uh. Harry, just pay attention!" screeched Heather  
  
"OK! What do I have to do?" asked Harry.  
  
"First, you drink this little potion. Then, you recite this spell," stated Sirius.  
  
"What am I doing this for?" questioned Harry.  
  
"To become an Animagi!" shouted Heather, "Now pay attention and get it over with!"  
  
"OK!" bellowed Harry.  
  
After Harry finished, he asked, "How to I turn into an animal?"  
  
"Easy, just picture yourself as your animal, and *POOF*," remarked Heather.  
  
"But I don't know what animal I am!" replied Harry.  
  
"Well, then we must figure it out. Well, my guess is a stag, just like your father," guessed Sirius.  
  
"I say a dog," said Remus.  
  
"He's a phoenix, or a snake," said Heather.  
  
"Why would you say that?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well, snake because of Voldemort, and phoenix because. well. I don't know, but he is probably a phoenix," stated Heather.  
  
"Er. how's bout I try stag, snake, dog, then phoenix? Just to check," said Harry  
  
"Fine," said Sirius, Remus, and Heather.  
  
"Well, I am not a stag. or a snake. or a dog.," said Harry.  
  
As he pictured himself as a phoenix, he felt his arms change to wings, and his legs shorten. There was a gentle breeze, and he felt free and happy.  
  
"I told you so," said Heather mockingly.  
  
"Well, let's go to Hogwarts," said Sirius.  
  
Then Sirius and Heather turned into their Animagi forms and raced to the school. Remus felt he was becoming a werewolf, and quickly ran to the Shrieking Shack for cover. As Harry got to the castle, he realized how beautiful it really was from such a high view, and wondered how he never noticed it from his broom. He was the first to the castle, and waited outside for everyone else. He saw Heather stop at Hagrid's hut, and flew over to meet her. When he got there, he learned how to change back, and then Professor McGonagal met them. She transfigured Sirius into a bird, and he and Harry flew up to Dumbledore's office. Heather and Professor McGonagal walked up to his office. Once there, Harry was sworn not to tell anyone about tonight, or Sirius. Then, he was told he could tell everyone that he and Heather were twins. Harry and Heather ran to tell Ron and Hermione.  
  
When they got to the common room, they told their friends everything. They even told Ginny, who was standing right next to Ron when they walked in. Hermione went to bed soon after, followed by Ginny. Long after, Harry went up, and Heather was just about to leave when.  
  
"Er. Heather. can I talk to you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" questioned Heather.  
  
"It's just that, since I met you, I thought you liked Harry, but tonight I realized that you didn't like him like that, you are just his sister.and I was wondering. if you. would you." Ron's voice trailed off.  
  
"Ron, are you asking me out?" asked Heather.  
  
"Er. I guess. um. Yea. I am," finished Ron with a loud gulp.  
  
"Well, I would tell you now, but I like to leave people in suspense, so I'll sleep on it," replied Heather.  
  
"O. ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow," said Ron.  
  
"Um. never mind, I don't have to sleep on it," said Heather, "Ron, I would love to go out with you."  
  
"Er. BLOODY HELL! I don't know what to say!!!" screamed Ron.  
  
"You could say goodnight, and go run up and tell Harry," suggested Heather.  
  
As she finished talking, Ron told her goodnight, and ran up stairs.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up mate! Your not gonna believe this!" bellowed Ron  
  
"Ron. I was asleep. now. What's so important that you had to tell me at. 1'o'clock in the morning!" said Harry in a very sleepy unhappy tone.  
  
"Harry, I just asked Heather if she would go out with me, and she said yes!" said Ron.  
  
"You what!?!?!?!" howled Harry, "MY sister! I can't believe you would without asking me!"  
  
"Harry, don't be angry at me. I'm sorry," said the scared but brave Ron.  
  
"Er. I'm just messing with your head mate. now go to sleep!" said Harry laughing between every other word.  
  
The next few weeks turned into months. Ron and Heather were the perfect couple to everyone except Malfoy. Heather was the most popular girl there, and tied for smartest with her friend, Hermione Granger. Malfoy, who wanted to date Astrid, but she always turned him down, was going out with Devin. Every one thought it was true love, until Malfoy found out that her ancestors were vella. Then he loved her even more. There love blossomed until Malfoy's father put him under a curse which forced him to break up with her. Malfoy was single, and all the girls wanted him. except for the three he wanted. Astrid, Devin, and Heather. Everyone knew he crushed on Astrid, but he didn't tell anyone he liked Heather, because she was a Potter. A goody-good Potter.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Please Review!!! More chapters on the way!!! 


	5. The Summer of Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Heather. **************************************************************************** **************  
  
Finally, after teachers, classes, exams, romances, break-ups, hook-ups, and everything else, the year was over. Harry, Sirius, Heather, Remus, Hermione, and all the Weasley's were going to live at 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
At the end of the year feast, Gryfinndor won House and Qudditch cup, again. The feast was great, and they were all on their ways home. Tonks and Moody met them at the train station, and took them to the house. Once they got there, Mrs. Weasley had prepared a big meal, even though no one was hungry.  
  
"Mum, the end-of-the-year-feast is enough to last us until tomorrow, and that is coming from me," said Ron.  
  
The five children ran up stairs and unpacked their trunks. After, they all finished, they went and sat in the boy's room and talked. When Mrs. Weasley came in to tell them to go to bed, she called Ron downstairs to talk to him.  
  
"Ronald, do you like that Heather girl?" questioned Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Er. yea mum," replied Ron.  
  
"Well, I don't know much about her. and I don't want you to be friends with her," stated Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mum. she's. Er. Harry's twin sister. and. a. I'm. kinda. sorta. dating her.ha.ha.ha," Replied the stunned Ron.  
  
"I forbid you to date her. Don't be too friendly with her either. She's not the right type to be making friends with. I know she is Harry's sister, and Remus's goddaughter. but it doesn't matter," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"But mum."  
  
"NO but's about it, Ronald," roared Mrs. Weasley, "I want you to go up there right now and tell her it is over."  
  
"MUM!"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
The very unhappy Ron walked up the stairs, and towards the girl's room. He knocked on the door, and Ginny opened it for him.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I need to talk to Heather, alone," said Ron.  
  
"Ron, I'm right here, what do you need?" answered Heather.  
  
After Ginny and Hermione left to go feed Crookshanks, Ron started to talk to Heather.  
  
"Er. Heather. I'm real sorry. but.," said Ron.  
  
"But. what.?" asked Heather, who was now starting to cry.  
  
"My um. we um. we can't . date. anymore.," said Ron.  
  
"O. k. Ron. if. er. that's the way. you feel.," said the shaking and crying Heather.  
  
Ron quickly left, and Ginny and Hermione quickly returned. Heather was sitting on her bed crying, didn't even notice them come in. They had passed Ron on the way, and he told them they weren't going out anymore. They thought that Heather had broken up with him, and they wouldn't talk to her. Harry was helping Sirius, and never had time for anything else. Heather was all alone. Remus barely came now and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't even glance at Heather. Ron was almost just as bad, except people talked to him.  
  
After three days of not eating, Heather finally decided to leave and go to Hogwarts to spend the rest of her vacation. She packed, loaded everything on her broom, and opened a window that she could fit out of, mounted her broom, and flew off towards Hogwarts. That night, no one noticed she was gone, and it wasn't until Harry finally noticed he hadn't seen her, did he send an owl to Remus who came quickly as they searched the whole house. Soon after, they received a letter from Heather. It was very brief:  
  
Dear Remus, I am very sorry I had to do this, but life was unbearable. If you wish to see me, I am now at Hogwarts, and will be remaining there until further notice. Thank you. Love, Heather  
  
"You let my god child just fly out of here!" screamed Remus, "You didn't even notice! What kind of mother are you?"  
  
"Not a very nice one," said Ron.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Go to your room!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Gladly," yelled Ron just as loudly.  
  
As Ron got to his room, he packed his things and got on his broom. He was about to fly out the window when his mother walked in.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"The same thing I should have done before!" yelled Ron, as he flew out the open window.  
  
As soon as he left, Mrs. Weasley wrote a letter to Hogwarts informing them Ron was probably on his way there. When it arrived, Heather went out in the woods, because she did not want to see him of all people at the moment. She changed into a wolf and ran off. Ron, who had packed everything he owned on his broom, couldn't fly straight, and when he was right over the Forbidden Forest, he went through a rain cloud and lost control. He fell off his broom and landed on the ground, half alive, and half dead. Heather, who was running near the area, heard a loud crashing noise, and ran to see what it was. When she saw Ron lying on the ground, she half wanted to leave him there to die, but then decided that she still loved him, and said: "Ferula". She then levitated him up to the castle. When she got there, she rushed him up to the Hospital Wing.  
  
After three days of bone mending and rest, Ron was walking around school again. Heather was spending more and more time in her room, trying to avoid Ron. Every so often, she would pass him in the hallways, and she would just continue on her way pretending not to notice him.  
  
Heather sent Harry a birthday present. He had gotten a lot, but he liked the little cake she had baked for him. Heather got three things, a new set of dress robes from Harry, a card from Ron simply stating 'Happy Birthday', and a copy of the Maurder's Map from Remy. When the holidays were almost over, Heather was still not talking to Ron. Every time Ron passed her, he tried to tell her the truth that his mum had forced him to break up with her. She never listened, and Ron wrote to Harry to tell him the news:  
  
Dear Harry, I know you'll believe me when I tell you I didn't want to break up with her. I told you my mum made me. Please talk to your sister and try to get her to understand. You know how much this means to me. Thanks, Ron  
  
When Harry got his letter, he immediately told Mrs. Weasley that he would be going to Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer. She told him to tell Ron he was in trouble when he came back home, but Harry didn't pay her any attention. When Harry arrived at Hogwarts, he went straight up to the common room. Sitting there was Heather, reading a book.  
  
"Heather! Great to see you!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" asked Heather.  
  
"Er. I'm here to see you," replied Harry.  
  
Harry talked to her for hours, about everything except the reason he was there. Finally, he had to ask her.  
  
"Heather, did you ever wonder why Ron broke up with you?"  
  
"No, and I intend not to."  
  
"Why not? I thought you ought to know?"  
  
"Why, did Ron tell you to come here?"  
  
"Yes. I mean. no. Shouldn't have told you that."  
  
"Harry, tell Ron if he wants to talk to me, I'll listen. But if he wants me to forgive him that easy, he best not come."  
  
"Er. ok sis."  
  
Harry went and told Ron the news. Ron told Harry he was going to talk to Heather, but he wanted Harry to wait outside for him.  
  
"Just incase. You never know, she might curse me," exclaimed Ron.  
  
Ron walked into the common room, and saw Heather. He told her he wanted to talk to her, he started to talk, but she said:  
  
"You've got ten words."  
  
"I want you. I need you. Er. Oh baby. oh baby..."  
  
"Well, that was eleven, but. ok I forgive you!" **************************************************************************** ********* Please Review!!! More chapters on the way!!! 


	6. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Heather. **************************************************************************** **************  
  
The first few days of school went by unnoticed. Lucius Malfoy was arrested and sent to Azakaban where he soon died. Malfoy didn't really care, and was soon going back out with Devin. Soon, it was the first Qudditch game, and it was Slytherin versus Gryfinndor. Ron was still not allowed to fly, so Heather took his place. They had an outrageously long match, and it was after dark before Harry caught the snitch. Even in the rain, the whole school stayed until every last player was off the field. After the match, Malfoy met Devin outside the stadium. And they shared true love's first kiss, just as Harry, Heather, Ron, Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Filch walked around the sides of the stadium. Harry, Heather, Ron, and Hermione laughed. Crabbe and Goyle cheered. The Professors and Filch were shocked. All the students were sent up to the castle and Malfoy went with Snape. Devin was free to go, but instead she stayed in the rain until she got so tired she couldn't stand anymore. Then, she walked back up to the castle, and went immediately to bed. Malfoy was in deep trouble with Snape. Snape told him that he could not see her anymore then was sent to bed.  
  
In the Gryfinndor common room, there was celebration and laughter. Celebration for the win, and laughter for what followed the match. Everyone went to bed, and the next day, rumors were everywhere. Malfoy could barely walk two feet without someone snickering at him or asking him for all the details. Devin was sent to the Hospital Wing with a bad case of Ammonia, lucky her. After all this died down, there was nothing to talk about. Half of the year went by with nothing happening. There was this new girl in Ravenclaw, her name was Dani. Harry liked her. A lot. One day in the halls he asked her out and she said yes. Everyone thought they looked good together, but Heather knew. One day, Harry and Dani went walking in the woods. Heather followed as a wolf, and listened to her talk. She knew then that she really didn't like Harry; she just wanted people to know who she was. She told this to Harry, and he soon broke up with Dani.  
  
"It was for the best, 'Arry," said Heather.  
  
"I dunno," replied Harry  
  
"You don't know what?"  
  
"What was wrong with her?"  
  
"'Arry, you gotta trust me!"  
  
"Why, you didn't trust me!"  
  
"'Arry! I'll always trust you, even if you lie to me."  
  
"I'm going to bed."  
  
"Night."  
  
"What is wrong with Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Not a clue," answered Heather.  
  
"He sounds, mad."  
  
"I know... but..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Good night, Heather."  
  
"Good night, Ron"  
  
The next day, Malfoy sent a cat to Devin, since he couldn't see her anymore. It was a calico, so she decided to name it Kallie. She loved her cat, and every night, she would send the cat to the Slytherin common room, where Malfoy would tie a letter to its paw, and bring it back to Devin. This was there only means of communication. Hermione and Ginny were still not talking to Heather after the summer episode, and Harry was going back out with Dani, and not talking to Heather either.  
  
"Ron, why does everybody hate me?" asked Heather.  
  
"I don't hate you," he replied.  
  
"And you're the only one."  
  
"At least you've got someone to talk to."  
  
"Well, it would be nice if Ginny talked to me at least."  
  
"Ginny?!?!? I can make her talk to you."  
  
"Have at it. And see if you can get Hermione to talk to me too."  
  
"Ok, but I can't make any promises."  
  
Ron came back with Hermione and Ginny. They understood now, and were really sorry. They talked all night, and the next day, Harry broke up with Dani. Now, everyone was friends again. After classes, they went out to the lake to talk.  
  
"Do you guys wanna play truth or dare?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Okay, how do you play?" questioned everyone else.  
  
"One person asks someone else 'Truth or Dare' then the person answers. If they choose truth, they have to answer a question truthfully. If they pick dare, they have to do whatever the person tells them to. If they complete the task, then they get to ask another person, so fourth and so on," explained Hermione.  
  
"I get it," said Ginny. And everyone else nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first, Ron, truth or dare?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Dare," answered Ron.  
  
"Er... I dare you to run into the common room and yell 'everybody freeze! This is a stick up!'"  
  
"Will do. Later."  
  
"Okay, your turn."  
  
"Harry mate, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"I dare you to... run into the Great Hall at breakfast and scream 'Troll... Troll in the dungeon. Thought you ought to know' and then pass out."  
  
"Will do. Tomorrow."  
  
After hours of dares (nobody picked truth- ever) they all got tired and went to the common room. Ron waited until everyone was in there, and yelled:  
  
"Everybody freeze! This is a stick up! I've got a... a... gun!"  
  
"What?" asked a first year.  
  
"Never mind, I've got a wand!"  
  
The people who had been there when he was dared to do this began to crack up laughing. All the other students barely paid attention, and no one heard him say it except Harry, Heather, Ginny, Hermione, and two first years who went running to their rooms after he said this. The next day at breakfast, after everyone was in there seats, Harry ran in and yelled at the top of his lungs:  
  
"Troll... Troll in the dungeon. Thought you ought to know"  
  
Then fell flat on his face. Then all the students except for the seventh years, and Ginny Weasley started running around and panicking. The seventh years and Ginny sat at their tables cracking up laughing. Hence, the "Seventh Year Prank" was started. Harry got no punishment for this, because secretly, he told Dumbledore he was going to do it the night before, and he warned all the teachers. All the students took it as a joke, and Harry was the "Talk" of the school until something more interesting came up.  
  
Soon it was Halloween, and the Yule Ball. Ron took Heather to the ball, Hermione went with Harry. They had a great time, and the four went to bed tired and happy. The next few weeks went by so quickly, until school was nearing its end, and exams were on their way. **************************************************************************** ********* Please Review!!! More chapters on the way!!! 


	7. A Proposal Like No Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Heather. **************************************************************************** **************  
  
The Qudditch Cup was at stake. In just two days, the final game of Harry's Hogwarts life will be played. The teams are Slytherin versus Gryfinndor. Ron was back on the field and the Slytherins had gone back to the custom of singing "Weasley is our King". The team was preparing like crazy, and they had extra players like crazy. Heather was first pick, then there was the rest of Gryfinndor following. Even those that didn't like to fly were called to practices incase they were needed. On the day of the game, Harry, Ron, and Heather were practicing one last time, and Ron wasn't watching where he was going. He ran straight into Heather, and she fell all the way down onto the pitch. Harry was down on the ground next to her in the blink of an eye and Ron soon followed. They rushed her to the Hospital Wing, and where amazed to find one of the Beaters in there too, sick with the flu. They were short a player, and their best back up was injured (thanks to Ron). Harry ran all over the school trying to find someone to take the Beater's place, when he literally ran into Ginny.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ginny. GINNY! Of course, you played last year. Will you substitute for a beater today? Ron ran into Heather at practice and she is in the Hospital Wing until further notice."  
  
"Sure, Harry. I would love to help out the team for my brother's stupid mistake."  
  
Harry was so relieved. He was walking up to the common room when he passes Sir. Nicolas.  
  
"Harry, shouldn't you be at the game?"  
  
The game! How could Harry have forgotten! He ran to the pitch and threw on his robes. He then ran to meet the rest of the team. They were relived he had finally decided to join them, and Ginny told him thank you for believing in her. The game went great, and Gryfinndor won. They were sure to get the cup this year.  
  
After exams were over, it was graduation. The Gryfinndors had a big party in the common room, and all the seventh years sat in a line.  
  
"I present to you, this years seventh years, and the graduating class of this year!" shouted Ginny.  
  
As all the Gryfinndors were cheering, and the graduating class stood up, Ron got down on one knee and asked:  
  
"Heather, will you marry me?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Please Review!!! More chapters on the way!!! 


	8. An Asnwer, and A Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah... blah... blah... just read the story!!! *********************************************************  
  
"I don't know what to say!" exclaimed Heather.  
  
"Say yes!" said Harry and Hermione in a chorus (they had been standing on either side of Ron and Heather).  
  
Never the less, they had no idea that Malfoy had just proposed also, but to Devin. As Devin sent Kallie to Malfoy for the last time, Malfoy had written her a letter asking her to marry him. As soon as she received the letter, she ran down the hall, and meet Malfoy in the hallway. She said a very short yes, and then they ran-off into an empty classroom and talked and laughed and cried all night.  
  
Heather then ran up to her bed and thought this out. 'Were too young to think about marriage, aren't we? I mean, mum and dad were just out of school weren't they? I'll wait till morning, and then I'll tell him. I hope I make the right decision.' And with that, she cried herself to sleep, wondering what to tell Ron the next day.  
  
Ron was downstairs talking to Harry.  
  
"Do you think I did the right think, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Ron."  
  
"Then why didn't she answer me? Does she like me?"  
  
"Of course she likes you."  
  
"Then do you think I asked her too soon? I knew I should have waited until we were older."  
  
"Ron, you did the right thing, and I'm sure Heather will give you an answer tomorrow. Now go get some sleep, your going to need it."  
  
With that, they both went to bed. The next morning, Heather came down and told Ron, yes. She had thought about it all night, and finally made her decision. He was so happy, that he ran to write a letter to his mum, but then he remembered his mum practically hated Heather, so he decided to tell her in person. Ginny was just coming down, and Ron told her. She was really excited, and ran off to tell her friends. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Heather, and Ron all decided to go to Diagon Alley after school let out to get supplies they would need over the summer, and anything else they needed. After they bought their things, they were going to go spend about a month at the twins shop. They went to the feast that night, Gryfinndor had won both cups. They said their good-byes, and ate their last meals as Hogwarts students. They went to the common room for their last night at Hogwarts. They watched the Maurder's Map, and the copy (Heather's copy she had received form Remy for her birthday). Filch was running after some girl named Melanie King. The group watched 4 hours, until it was pitch black outside, and they dozed off one by one on the sofas. Ron was stretched out across one sofa, with Heather lying on him. Harry was sitting in an armchair and Hermione was on another sofa with Ginny lying on her. They ate breakfast there last morning at Hogwarts. Everything went fine... well, almost everything.  
  
******************************************************* I know it is short, but I got really good cliffees.  
  
Intofire101, wait a few chapters and then you will understand everything. 


	9. The Truth About Mrs Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah... blah... blah... just read the story!!! *********************************************************  
  
When everyone was almost finished eating, Professor McGonagal came rushing in. Everyone was surprised not to see her at breakfast, but thought nothing of it. She reached where Heather and Harry were sitting with the rest of their group, and told them.  
  
"Come with me! Quickly!"  
  
They ran up flights of stairs following Professor McGonagal where ever she went. When they arrived outside her classroom, she gestured them in, and told them to sit down.  
  
"I'll stand," said Heather.  
  
"No, I think you would prefer to sit," answered McGonagal. "Harry, Heather, Professor Snape has been taken captive by a new dark wizard."  
  
"Why did you want to tell us about Snape?" questioned Harry.  
  
"NO, you don't mean..." trailed Heather.  
  
"Yes, Heather, I'm sorry." said Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Sorry about what?" asked the very confused Harry.  
  
"Harry... that means... that people from the order went to look for him... and the only people that would go... during school and everything... is... (Heather crying well before now) are..." Heather couldn't continue.  
  
"NO! Not Remus and Sirius! I can't believe it!" shouted Harry.  
  
"I'm very sorry." said Professor McGonagal.  
  
The two walked back to the common room, because Heather didn't want to talk to anybody. She arranged to sit in a car all by herself on the way home, but the group had to sit together, because of a seat shortage. On the way home, everyone tried to comfort her, but she seemed to take it way harder than Harry. She wouldn't talk to anybody and cried most of the way home until she fell asleep leaning on the window sill. When they arrived at Diagon Alley, she got the things she needed, and didn't eat anything. Ron gave Heather a little golden retriever puppy as a late graduation present. When they got to the joke shop, they all went in and met up with the twins. They had never met Heather and fell instantly in love with her, but Ron told them she was taken. Heather went straight up to the long room they all shared, put her stuff in front of the last bed in the row, and laid down under the covers. She picked up her puppy, which she had named Lily, and it fell asleep in her arms. Everyone else went to bed much later in the night. Heather stayed awake until very late. When she was almost positive everyone was asleep, she got on her broom and opened the window.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Ron.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Don't tell me, you are going to look for Remy and Siri?"  
  
"Yes, but please let me, and don't tell Harry you know, he'd kill you for letting me go."  
  
"Okay... fine I'll let you go, only if you promise not to get hurt."  
  
"I promise"  
  
After a hug and a kiss, she mounted her broom and flew off into the mist. The next morning Harry was in panic. He was running around trying to find Heather. Ron walked over with a note and told Harry he had found it on her bed. It explained everything, and said she would be back soon. After about a week, Heather turned up, but she had two more animals then she left with. Instead of just Lily, which she didn't ever let out of her sight, she also had two little kittens. One black one, and one orange one. When she walked in, she looked very scared. Harry asked her if she knew who the dark wizard was.  
  
"Peter." said Heather.  
  
"P-p-peter..." asked Ron.  
  
"Peter, Scabbers."  
  
"My dumb old rat!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what about Remus and Sirius?" asked Harry.  
  
"Missing," answered Heather.  
  
Then, she told them that Peter was captured and was "kissed". Then, she told them that this might bring about the end of the Maurder's.  
  
"Sirius and Remus missing... Peter practically dead... and *crying* James"  
  
Then, she ran over to Harry and hugged him.  
  
"Harry, listen, the kittens are really Padfoot and Moony. They must be kept outside everyday after dark, because of Moony's little moon thing. The black one is named Blacky, and the Orange one is Fang, I think you can tell which is which. You cannot tell anyone." whispered Heather into Harry's ear.  
  
"Ok," replied Harry.  
  
Heather then told the others the kittens' names and how they must go to bed before dark so they don't get cranky. After a meal and a little TV that they enchanted, the group all went to bed after a tiring day. The next morning they decided to all go swimming. The girls said they would go out and buy the suits, and meet the boys back at the shop in a little while.  
  
"Let's go out and get ours first, then, with the money we have left over, we can get the guys." said Ginny.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" said Heather.  
  
After about three hours, the girls were finally done picking out their bathing suits. They only had about twenty dollars left, and found the best looking cheep bathing suits they could find for the guys. When they got back to the shop, they all tried on their suits and they all fit them nicely. When they were just about to leave, they heard an owl tapping on the window. Ron went to get it and the letter was addressed to all the Weasley's. Ron opened it, and read it to himself. It took him a while to finish, and Fred and George walked over to him and took the letter from him. After they were done, they handed the letter to Ginny, and all three of them walked into the other room. Ginny read the letter and then handed it to Harry, and walked into a different room than the boys. Harry, Heather, and Hermione all read the letter together.  
  
Dear Weasley's, I am sad to inform you that your mother has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Ailments and Injuries. Immediate family will be permitted to visit between the hours of 11:00 AM and 3:00 PM. Sincerely, Lesliey Sellaivanny Receptionist  
  
"Oh my! I can't believe it!" said Heather.  
  
"No wonder they were so sad!" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, somebody has to go talk to everybody else and try to cheer them up a bit." said Harry.  
  
"I'll take the guys," said Heather.  
  
"I'll take Ginny," said Hermione.  
  
"Er... I'll go with you sis," said Harry.  
  
They went into the opposite rooms, and talked to all the Weasley children. After they had calmed them all down, they went back out to the TV room and talked. They agreed for one person to go and bring flowers and other things to Mrs. Weasley from all of them there. They agreed for Heather to go, because she needed to go that way anyway.  
  
That afternoon, they all bought something for Mrs. Weasley, and with her arms full of flowers and candies, Heather left. Heather apperated (she had been able to since her 5th summer, but she never left Hogwarts) to St. Mungo's. She headed for Mrs. Weasley's room and just outside the curtain when a short, plump, black haired nurse walked in front of her.  
  
"Excuse me. Only immediate family allowed past here."  
  
"Er... sorry... could you give these to Mrs. Weasley for me."  
  
"Uh... sure."  
  
As the plump nurse whose name tag read Allahaga Linnarry walked behind the curtains, Heather saw Mr. Weasley sitting inside, and he came out to greet her.  
  
"'Ello Mr. Weasley!"  
  
"Good to see you, Heather."  
  
Mr. Weasley had never felt the same way about Heather as Mrs. Weasley, and had been very kind to her during her stay in number 4 Grimmauld Place a few summers ago.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Oh... it is terrible, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned! He has been attacking all the members of the Order for quite some time now. All women first. I suppose you should be careful, I suppose children will be next. He has gotten hold of our lists of members, and hasn't stopped since."  
  
"The others, are they alright?"  
  
"Yes, most were minor, but each case has been worse and worse."  
  
"What exactly happened to Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Well... Er... she was first put under a curse to hate anyone who came in between her and her family that she didn't already know, meaning you a few summers ago. Then, she was put under a curse that created all her limbs to go limp, and all the secrets inside her to be revealed."  
  
"That is terrible!"  
  
"But... luckily we brought her here immediately as she started going out, and not much was said. She forgot everything that happened while she was cursed."  
  
"So, she never met me?"  
  
"In a way... yes, she never met you."  
  
"Good, now I can start over."  
  
"Er... Mr. Weasley, hypothetically speaking... if Ron asked me to marry him, and I said yes... what would you do?"  
  
"I would invite everyone to the Burrow after Mrs. Weasley gets out of here and have a big party. Then, you two must be wed."  
  
"Well, at least you took it well. Thank You so much Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Call me dad."  
  
"Thank you...Er...dad"  
  
******************************************************* Lame, I know. But it is really going somewhere now at least.  
  
Intofire101, I hope you now understand. 


	10. A Mad Fall in Love and Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah... blah... blah... just read the story!!! *********************************************************  
  
As Heather apperated back to the Joke Shop, everyone came running to ask her what happened. She told them a spell had back fired, and she would soon be fine. Nobody questioned her, and they soon sat down to dinner, and then watched TV.  
  
"Ooooo... the news! Let's watch! Here Lily!" said Hermione.  
  
"Please... no... you can't make me!" said Heather.  
  
"Stop being so dramatic"  
  
"I was being sarcastic, lets see if anything weird has happened lately."  
  
"If you want weird, check in the attic. Fred and George are doing experiments."  
  
"Wait, turn the TV up! Listen!"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight on channel 26 news, woman goes mysteriously missing. More after the weather."  
  
"Bloody hell, that picture looked like Devin. Didn't she marry Malfoy?"  
  
"Er... I think so, Heather, can you pass me my coke?"  
  
"Naw, I can't reach that far. Besides, you're closer anyways."  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
As Heather got up and sat on the other side of Hermione, "Yes you are, now get your own drink!"  
  
"Arg... can't believe her!"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Are you alright Heather?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. Never felt better. And if you two don't mind, I'll be leaving now. Come on Lily."  
  
After this, Heather went to go to her bed. As she was walking up the stairs, she passed out and tumbled down. As soon as she hit the bottom, Ron walked inside after an evening stroll.  
  
"Heather! Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George... come quick, Heather's hurt!"  
  
As everyone ran into the room, they saw Ron standing over the not moving Heather in a panic.  
  
"Ron, do you know what happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, I just walked in..."  
  
"You better not have had anything to do with this little brother. Or It'll be your butt." said Fred.  
  
"Yeah!" said George.  
  
"Everyone! Please settle down. I think I know what is wrong with her." said Hermione.  
  
"What?" said everyone else.  
  
"A little while ago she was really mad. I don't know why. I think we should get her to Hogwarts immediately. Dumbledore will know what to do," said Hermione.  
  
"Er... then lets go!" said Ron and Harry.  
  
As the group walked out the door, they heard slight sounds of the news report.  
  
"Devin Malfoy... missing... unexplained... search parties... husband worried..." and the rest was a blur.  
  
As the group boarded the Night Express, they were off to Hogsmade, where they would then walk to Hogwarts. It was well after 10, and the bus was fairly empty. Ginny fell asleep, and was soon awoken when they hit a bump right outside of Hogsmade. They had taken Lily, Blacky, and Fang with them, and as they exited the bus, Harry took their cages and brought them immediately up to the castle. Ron levitated Heather, Fred and George helped carry some of the luggage they had brought. Ginny and Hermione just walked in the rear, slightly mumbling to each other, and even though neither understood the other, they nodded and kept mumbling.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" said Ron as he got to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Ronald! Weasley! What brings you here, your class graduated last year?"  
  
"Heather is sick... or something... we don't know what is wrong with her. The whole way here she was mumbling though, if it would help... and she was really mad before we found her at the bottom of the stairs, well... Hermione said so."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She took her to the first bed, and Ron helped her get Heather onto the bed. After, Madam Pomfrey went to talk to Dumbledore, and the rest of the group joined Ron in the Hospital Wing. A little while later, Heather started mumbling.  
  
"No... don't let him in... watch out dad! Run... save Harry and mum... daddy... please gets up... please... I must save mum and Harry... he can't take them too... no, mum's lying on the floor... Harry! Please don't hurt him, he is all I have left! Please no."  
  
"H-h-arr-y. Are you ok mate?" asked Ron.  
  
"E-e-rrr... I guess so," Said the shaken up Harry.  
  
"Harry! Watch out! It is Quirll, how could you be so naïve? Run Harry!"  
  
"Err... is this memories, or horror stories?" asked Ron.  
  
"Memories, bad memories. Like a night mare." said Harry.  
  
"Harry! Save Ginny! Don't get your self killed, you are all I have. Please, destroy the diary, and Fawkes will help you with the Basilisk. Hurry... go... before it is too late!"  
  
"She knew all along!" said Ginny.  
  
"I guess so." said Harry.  
  
The next few memories went by as Harry's years went. Rescuing Sirius and Buckbeak, the Triwizard Cup, the Department of Mysteries, and the more recent return of the rat (Peter for the blondes "for you Devin"). After these, there was an unusual one.  
  
"Ron... no don't leave, you'll never come back. Harry is going too... and Draco. I can't take care of Junior and Tyler by myself, and Devin is coming to live with us. She has one child too. Please, don't go... come back... please!"  
  
"Er... you suppose that is a night mare?" said Ron.  
  
"Naw, had to be just like the rest, mate." said George.  
  
After this, Heather started to tell all her secrets. Harry and Ron were the only one's allowed now because Madam Pomfrey said so. She said the obvious, Harry is her twin, she liked Ron, etc... etc... At a point, she got to one they never knew.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, what happened to Mrs. Weasley? Voldemort? Back! All the members of the Order are in danger! I might be next! I was a spy! Still am, no one knows that but you, Dumbledore, and some of the other members. I won't tell the others, I don't want them to fret."  
  
"I never knew!" said Harry.  
  
"Me neither! And I am getting married to her!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"I guess it was for the best," said Harry.  
  
"Er... I guess your right, mate." said Ron.  
  
******************************************************* Okay, this chapter isn't like a really important chapter, but it kinda goes wit the story. I decided to make it all 1 chapter, because it was kinda hard to write. I don't want to give any hits, but wedding bells are in the air soon! More on Devin and Draco in the next chapter!  
  
Intofire101, I hope you now understand. 


	11. True Love's Kiss, and True Love's Heartb...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot and any unfamiliar things in this story! This one's a real tear dropper.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
11  
  
After one week of waiting, Dumbledore finally came back from a supposed vacation, but secretly, he was at an Order meeting. Together, they all searched the library for clues to what Heather might have suffered from.  
  
"I... I think I found it! Professor, come here and look!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Er... Ron, that is for a poisoned apple," said Harry.  
  
"Er... well... it could happen!"  
  
"But it didn't!"  
  
"Boys, this spell is a sleeping curse. It can be placed on a victim from anywhere, as long as they have one strand of their hair. She was placed under this curse by Lord Voldemort, who has returned. Mrs. Weasley was put under the same curse, just a more minor attack. The antidote changes with each curse. For this curse, we must look under ancient spells. Mainly, like Ron found, a poisoned apple for instance." said Dumbledore coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Well, Er... Professor... if you knew what it was... why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked Fred.  
  
"Well, then you would have found it, and crowded around Heather again. This way, everyone was busy, one of my more brilliant ideas."  
  
"I've heard that before,' said Harry.  
  
"Yes you have Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Er... well... let's keep looking!" said Ginny.  
  
After hours of searching, Harry screamed, "Dumbledore, I think I found it... it is called the sleeping beauty affect."  
  
"Ah, yes Harry, you are correct."  
  
"But... er... professor, isn't that like... a kiss spell or something?" asked Hermione.  
  
""Yes, Mrs. Granger, you are correct. Now, here it says true loves kiss. True love... true love... Mr. Weasley!"  
  
"Er... yes professor!" said Ron and the twins at the same time.  
  
"We found out the cure, but it is tricky.... true loves kiss..."  
  
"I can do that", "Easily", and "Sure no problem" came from all the Weasley boy's mouths at the same time.  
  
Ron was the one to wake her up, after Fred and George tried. They all helped Heather get back on her feet, and after two weeks, they were headed back to the joke shop. When they got back, Hermione had to go and visit her parents for a week.  
  
'A letter, wonder who it is for... well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check, then I could return it to the owner', thought Heather.  
  
As Heather opened the letter, it read:  
  
My Dearest Ron,  
  
I miss you so much. Don't worry, I'll be home tonight. Can't wait to see you again!  
  
Yours truly, Hermione  
  
XOXOXO  
  
As Heather dropped the letter to the floor. She didn't know what to do... she ran for the door, but as she was about to leave, she saw Ron, the last person in the world she wanted to talk to or see at the moment. As he opened his mouth to talk to her, she pushed him out the way, and ran into the forest. After she was well out of sight, she turned into a wolf, and ran all over until about midnight. The weather was as cold as ice, and it was beginning to snow. Small pieces of ice were forming on her nose, and she was freezing. She had no choice but to turn around and head for the house. By now, Harry should be home... and so should Hermione.  
  
As Heather went to open the back door to the shop, she saw standing in front of the doorway, Ron and Hermione... kissing. As Heather slid down the wall, she burst into tears, big painful tears. As each one rolled down her face, they were frozen. The snow suddenly stopped, and it began to rain. For hours, she sat there, motionless... barely breathing... wishing it would all be a dream, and she would soon wake up. Waiting for that moment she knew would never come. As the hours grew later, Harry finally got home. He saw Heather, and immediately ran to her... picking her up in his arms and carrying her inside. The way any brother would do, just looking out for his sister. As he walked in, he realized why she had been crying. He saw Hermione and Ron sleeping on the sofa, and almost fainted from anger and shock, but remembered he had to take care of Heather, and carried on... for his sister... his only immediate family left. Harry took care of Heather, and Ginny woke up and helped too. The twins were soon up for work, and went down stairs to talk to Ron, who was already gone. Hermione was still sleeping on the sofa. When Heather woke up, she cried until her eyes had no more tears left in them. Ginny pulled her close to her, and cried with her... tears of friendship, and tears of how angry she was at her brother. That day, Hermione left to live with her parents, and Ron still never came back.  
  
For a week, still no sign of Ron... it was like he almost disappeared. On the eighth day of Ron's disappearance, an old face came to their door.  
  
"Draco!" said Heather as she greeted the now tall handsome still blonde boy.  
  
"Er... hello Heather, I heard about Ron..."  
  
"Is that why you are here?"  
  
"Well, in a way, yes. I am here to ask you to accompany me on a mission. I know you have given up on spy work since school, but I need your help."  
  
"Well, what is the mission, and then I'll give you my answer."  
  
"My wife and your fiancé were taken captive. By Voldemort. Ron was under a spell, just as Devin was, if we don't act quickly, we might never be able to save them... it might be too late."  
  
You have got to be kidding me! I am so happy, I really thought that Ron was cheating on me with Hermione, we have to save them. We will leave tomorrow. At dawn"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Okay, this chapter. What is there to say... uh... lets start with o my goodness, I can't believe I did this to Ron and Heather. But, Devin and Draco are back, and I made Hermione evil! YAY. I never did like her. Oh well, more on the way! 


	12. To Their Defeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot and any unfamiliar things in this story! This one's a real laugh.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
11  
  
12  
  
As Heather awoke the next morning, the whole house was silent, with the exception of Draco's soft snores. Heather got up and walked down the stairs and then saw Draco sleeping on the sofa.  
  
"Wake up, we gotta go!" screamed Heather into Draco's ear.  
  
"Zzzzzz"  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Zzzzzz"  
  
"Get up you stupid git Malfoy!"  
  
"Hey, no one insults me like that!"  
  
"Well, at least you're up"  
  
The two packed everything they would need, and were gone before anyone else woke up. As they left the shop, the early morning sunlight hadn't even hi the pavement yet, and the air was cold and damp.  
  
"Rains coming"  
  
"Err... Draco... are you like a Meteorologist or something?"  
  
"No, you sound like a mudblood, I can tell the weather unlike them."  
  
"Excuse me, but my mother was muggle born!"  
  
"Sorry, forget I said it"  
  
"I thought you would grow out of this stage after puberty, but I guess I was wrong, your still a slimy git, and I wish Ron made you belch slugs when he had the chance."  
  
"And you never changed a bit either, friendly until someone mocks your friend, then fight till the end"  
  
"Draco, we got to work together. And stop mocking me; at least I was raised well."  
  
"By the werewolf, I think not."  
  
"Draco, shut up, I don't want to hear another word from you until the sun comes up. It has only been like 5 minutes since we left, and we haven't stopped arguing since you woke up."  
  
Draco then made the noise of a zipper and pretended like he 'threw away the key'. Heather laughed, and then didn't speak until they got to their destination, which was well after the sun was up. They arrived outside a beautiful old mansion that was currently used as a hotel. As they walked up the drive way, they read an old sign that said 'Kenilworth Plantation'.  
  
"So this is where Voldemort is staying? He got style!"  
  
"Draco, get over your self"  
  
"I wasn't talking bout me, you red head lover"  
  
"So what, at least I am going to marry a kind and smart man, Devin married a git"  
  
"I'll take that as a complement"  
  
As they approached the front desk to reserve a seat for the party, Draco saw Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny walking in.  
  
"Heather, hide!"  
  
"What the hell are they doing here? They are supposed to be at the shop!"  
  
After hiding from them, they went out to get some clothes for the party.  
  
"Err... I like this red dress; do you want to try it on Heather?"  
  
"No! I hate red, how about a more calm color like pink or purple, or black?"  
  
Heather then picked out a tee length black dress with a longer flowing back bottom and flowers in one corner. Draco liked it, and got himself a classical black tux. They made their purchases, and left the store.  
  
That night was the party. Voldemort was going to be there, and they were hoping to catch him, and get their beloved's back. As the time grew nearer, they tried their best not to look like them selves. Heather put on tons of make up that was too dark for her pale skin, and Draco put on an even darker shade than Heather, and they each looked completely different.  
  
As they descended the grand staircase, they were greeted with about fifty people socializing, mingling, and having a good time. Among there guests were Harry and the gang. Heather made her way to the far side of the room, and Draco positioned himself by the food, incase he got hungry. After about twenty minutes, Fred spotted Heather and walked over to greet her. She told him she couldn't talk, and then ran to tell Draco that they had to attack now, or Harry would soon find out. The two ran to the far door, where they thought they had seen Crabbe go into earlier. He had joined the Death Eaters immediately after school, and was now in it for about a year.  
  
"This way you turtle!"  
  
"Hey, I am not slow you slimy git. Draco, you have got to set out your priorities!"  
  
As they ran down and up, they seemed lost until they went into this room with snakes everywhere.  
  
"I am so glad I am a descendent of a snake speaker"  
  
"Good for you Malfoy, now first get us into that next room, and then I'll be thankful"  
  
Draco told the snakes to go away, and they listened. As they entered the next room, they saw Voldemort. Sitting on a throne with silver snakes flowing from the arm rests. About fifty Death Eaters were around him, all in their robes covering their faces, and the Dark Mark glowing very brightly on their arm. Eerie green lights were shining all over the place, and it had a sort of death feeling to it all. Draco looked horrified, and Heather looked as if she was going to pass out. After about a minute, Voldemort noticed them, and sent all the Death Eaters out the room.  
  
"I want to defeat them my self!"  
  
Draco ran to free Devin, who was in a cage behind the throne, but was knocked unconscious, and added to the cage with Ron too, who was not seen until then. Heather gathered all her strength, and pulled out her wand, probably to be the last of her... her doom.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Otay! Fun! Well, this chappie is well, weird. Voldemort thinks he can handle Heather. O well, he just a loser. She can handle him, if he would just fall over and die. Well, more on the way! 


	13. Back Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot and any unfamiliar things in this story! This one's a real party.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Voldemort then called out one of his small basilisks. Heather had read all about them, and blinded it, so it wouldn't kill her by sight.  
  
"To die the way I planned for your brother!"  
  
Heather fought the basilisk, and overpowered it. As it fell to the ground, one of its fangs fell out, and landed a little way away from Heather's foot. Heather carefully walked a little closer to Voldemort.  
  
"So, you defeated my basilisk, but you could never defeat me!"  
  
Just then, a bright light flashed from Heather's wand. Voldemort was blinded, and fell to the ground.  
  
"So, defeat is based on what? How bad I feel for doing this, or how I will feel for killing the worst wizard of the time?"  
  
At this, Heather stood over him and said, "This is for my mum and dad, burn in hell!"  
  
At this, she said all three of the unforgivable curses; to be sure he was dead. When she was running over to free Ron, Draco, and Devin, she tripped and fell right on top of the basilisk's fang. It sliced her arm, and she took it out and stabbed the dead Voldemort with it. She then stumbled over to the cage and opened it.  
  
"Heather, I missed you so much!" said Ron, "Are you ok?"  
  
"No, I fell on the basilisk's fang... I have got to get help..."  
  
They ran upstairs carrying Heather and Draco, who still hadn't woken up, in their arms.  
  
As they got to the party area, Harry spotted them, and approached.  
  
"Bloody hell, what happened to my sister... and Draco?"  
  
"Voldemort, Heather defeated him, he is dead, but if we don't hurry, she'll be dead too!" exclaimed Devin.  
  
They called for Fred and George, and hurried to St. Mungo's. As they ran into the lobby, they boarded the first elevator in sight. They got to the right floor, and rushed in so they could get Heather some help. She was taken in immediately, and the others were left to wait.  
  
"I hate this!" said Ron.  
  
"Chill mate, I'm sure she'll be fine," said Harry, 'at least I hope so'.  
  
After seven hours of waiting, Heather was put in a recovery room, and they could go in and see her. When they walked in, she was asleep. Ron took a seat next to her bed, and rested his head on the mattress. They hadn't slept all night, and were really tired. Harry went to get stuff to eat, and talked to Fred and George. Ginny had gone with Draco and Devin to their house to stay until Heather was out. After a few minutes, Heather woke up, just to find Ron sitting on the chair with his head resting on the bed... asleep. She laughed and made him wake up startled.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Heather! Thank goodness, you're awake!"  
  
"Bloody hell, my arm hurts so bad, I must have gotten a prettry deep gash from that fang."  
  
"How could you remember that?"  
  
"I have a really good memory."  
  
"Er... okay, how do you feel?"  
  
"Okay I guess. Where the heck is that brother of mine?"  
  
"Er... Harry went to get some food, he'll be back in a bit. Until then, its just me and you kid."  
  
"Sure Ron, you think that. I don't feel that great right now, can't you think of a better time to make out?"  
  
"Er... yeah, after marriage."  
  
"Good, now can you hand me that pillow on the floor there?"  
  
"Any thing my princess."  
  
As Ron turned to hand her the pillow, she had sat up so their lips collided and they kissed. After about a minute of kissing, Harry walked in and interrupted them.  
  
"Get off my sister and let her take a breath mate!" said Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, you party crasher" said Ron.  
  
"Boys, stop fighting, sick girl is center of the universe here, and she wants all the attention!"  
  
"You do have all the attention my love; I just have a bone to pick with Harry."  
  
"Well well well, Mrs. Self centered."  
  
"It is a family gene Harry."  
  
"The party started and ya'll didn't invite us? How's that supposed to make us feel?" said Fred as he and George walked in.  
  
"Can I have a kiss too, Heather?" asked George.  
  
"Sure, you too Fred."  
  
As Ron gave Heather an I-am-so-gonna-kill-you look, the twins walked towards her with their lips puckered. As Fred leaned in to kiss Heather, she turned her head and kissed his check with a little peck. George also moved in, and Heather turned her head up, and pecked his nose. As they backed away, Heather asked them if they were happy. They ran out without a word.  
  
"That sure made them happy." said the laughing Heather.  
  
"Er... now is it my turn?" asked Ron.  
  
"Of course! Always."  
  
They shared one more kiss, and then Harry broke them up again. Several minutes later, the nurse came in and told them that Heather was to be released later that day. They packed all her things, and at about noon, they were on their way to the Burrow, to finally plan the wedding that had been put off for so long.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Yay! Gone 4ever n ever! Finally, some fun. Love is in the air- well duh. More on the way! 


	14. Planning for the Big Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot and any unfamiliar things in this story! This one's a real thriller.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
As they arrived at the Burrow, they were greeted by all the Weasleys, the two kittens (Fang aka Remus, and Blacky aka Sirius), Lily (the dog), Draco, and Devin. When they went inside, Ron introduced Heather to everyone (who didn't already know her) and showed her to his room. They were all going to cram into his room, 'they' as Harry, Devin, Draco, Heather, Ron, Lily, Blacky, and Fang. When they got back down stairs, Mrs. Weasley told them they would be staying in a tent outside. They all got their bags, and moved to the tent in the yard. All after noon, they planned for the wedding. After loads of preparations, they decided on a date, December 25, Christmas. At about midnight, everyone slowly headed for bed. The tent gang stayed up loner talking in the tent, and then finally arranged sleeping arrangements.  
  
"Draco and Devin can sleep in that room, Fred and George can sleep in that room, Ginny can sleep in the living room, Harry can sleep in the smaller room, and me and Heather can sleep in there." said Ron.  
  
"Good enough for me!" said Devin.  
  
As they all went to their assigned rooms, Ron wrapped his arms around Heather and they walked together to their room.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
As they walked around the Burrow, they talked about their future. After seven walks all the way around the house, they heard a noise in the bush.  
  
"Hello is anyone there?" said Ron.  
  
"Ronald and Heather, great to see you!" said the familiar voice of none other than Professor McGonagal.  
  
"Professor!" said Heather as she ran up to hug her.  
  
"I am here to change Fang and Blacky into their human forms again. Since our new celebrity Mrs. Potter killed Voldemort, they are safe now." said McGonagal.  
  
"Er... I'm sure Harry will be happy."  
  
As Heather lead McGonagal to the tent, Ron questioned who they were, and they told him. He was amazed that Heather could keep that from him, but understood anyway. As they walked in the tent, Ginny was still up. Fang and Blacky were asleep on the sofa.  
  
"Fang, Blacky, get up you lazy cats!" said Heather as the two jumped up.  
  
"Hiss" said the cats in reply.  
  
"Hello, you two, are you ready to change back?" said McGonagal.  
  
"Meow" said the cats.  
  
McGonagal said a short spell, and before them were Remus and Sirius again. Heather ran to hug them, just as Harry walked out of his room.  
  
"What is going on...? Sirius!"  
  
"Yes Harry, McGonagal just changed us back."  
  
The group talked for a while and then all went to sleep. Since there were two more people now, Ginny gave up her sofa, and Sirius slept on that sofa and Remus slept on the extra one. Ginny slept on the extra twin bed in Harry's room. McGonagal left, and soon they were all asleep. The next morning they were awoken with a scream.  
  
"What's wrong Devin?" asked Heather.  
  
"Who are they?" she asked pointing to Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Er... that's my godfather, and Harry's godfather. They arrived late last night." said Heather.  
  
"Er... ok."  
  
"What's all the ruckus?" said Fred as he and George entered the room.  
  
"Oh, Devin didn't know who Remus and Sirius were." said Ron.  
  
"Darn, I thought something worth while happened." said George.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had just called them to breakfast as the rest of the people who slept in the tent walked in. They enjoyed an excellent home cooked meal, and then they were going to send out invitations.  
  
"I want to invite Aunt Petunia." said Heather.  
  
"Well, I don't." said Harry.  
  
"I want her to be there, I am her only niece, and the only daughter of her sister. She is coming!" said Heather.  
  
With this, she gathered her purse, got ready, and headed for her only Aunt's house. When she arrived, Aunt Petunia showed her into the parlor and they talked for a while.  
  
"Hello Aunt Petunia, I am Harry's sister."  
  
"He had a sister?"  
  
"Yes... I am here to invite you to my wedding."  
  
"Who are you marring?"  
  
"Harry's best friend."  
  
"The red head, I wasn't too fond of him, but you seem like a nice girl. I'll go."  
  
Heather said her good byes, and headed for the door. Just as she walked out, she ran into Dudley.  
  
"Hello, and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Heather, your cousin."  
  
"My cousin... never heard of you."  
  
"I'm Harry's sister."  
  
"Well, you must have gotten all the looks. You look nothing like him."  
  
"We are twins."  
  
"Sure you are. Why are you here?"  
  
"I was just inviting your mother to my wedding."  
  
At this Dudley was stunned. He ran inside his house thinking how stupid he was. Heather walked away laughing. As she got back to the house, they had finished sending invitations, and were planning the actual wedding. In less than 4 months, they would be married.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Yay! Fun fun. Dudley is in love with his cousin! Eww o well. Enjoy all the rest to come. There will be more! 


	15. The Last Heartbreak Or So They Think

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I own the plot and any unfamiliar things in this story! This one's a real thriller.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
15  
  
A week before the wedding, everyone went to go see the site. It was going to be at Kenilworth Plantation, St. Bernard Louisiana. The same place that Heather defeated Lord Voldemort. As they arrived, they heard Ooo's and Ahh's from the people that hadn't been there before. They had rented out the whole place for the week, and they were going to be the only people there. When they got inside, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went up to the master bedroom. Sirius and Remus went to the little one room shack on the back of the property. Harry took the downstairs sofa and Ginny took the living room sofa. Bill and Charlie took the two sofas in the 2nd floor living room. Devin and Draco settled down in one of the left over bed rooms on the 2nd floor. Percy took the room on the third floor, and all that was left was two small bunk beds, and a blow up mattress.  
  
"OK... I get bottom bunk, Ron, you take top... and Fred and George, y'all can sleep on the blow up thingy." said Heather.  
  
"Er... y'all?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sorry, I picked up a few words when we where here last... it's just from being down here in St. Bernard, that's all."  
  
"Mates... there are more important issues, like why do I have to sleep with my twin, and you two get the nice comfy beds?" said Fred.  
  
"Well then, u can have separate blow up mattresses, but not a bed." said Heather.  
  
"How?" asked George.  
  
"Easy." Said Heather as she said a short spell and the air mattress split in two.  
  
They all got ready for bed and fell asleep instantly. The next morning they all woke up at about 10 o' clock, and had breakfast. After breakfast, Harry, Heather, Ron, Fred, and George all went up to their room to talk.  
  
"Ron, remember that time we went camping?" asked Heather.  
  
"Er... no... were we dating then?"  
  
"No"  
  
"O ok... was that during that summer?"  
  
"Yes, the summer when we were all mad at each other and said we would never talk again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Common, let's go... stop arguing!" said Harry.  
  
"But why? The outdoors is gross, and plus it sucks to be here with the person you hate!"  
  
"Ron, don't be a baby... common Harry, let's go"  
  
"I am not a baby"  
  
"Children! Stop fighting!"  
  
"Yes father Harry"  
  
"Don't mock me Potter."  
  
"You're a Potter too."  
  
"I know."  
  
The three walked through the woods until it was dark. When they were too tired to walk, they made a camp, collected fire wood, and went to bed.  
  
"Move over Ron!"  
  
"No Heather, you move!"  
  
"Stop it, because of you two we only have one mattress now, so calm down and get along! I'm going get fire wood."  
  
"Rise and shine!" said Ron as he pulled the covers off Heather.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"You're only being mean to me because you still like me!"  
  
"So what if I am, you're doing the same thing!"  
  
"So what if I am"  
  
~*~*~*~Present~*~*~*~  
  
"That was so funny, I can't believe we were that mean to each other." said Heather.  
  
They talked for hours, and then they all got ready for bed. Charlie and Bill were staying at a hotel in the city that night, so the middle room was empty. Heather was in the bathroom down the hall from her room brushing her hair. She picked up her book, and walked out and down the hall to the middle room door. She wanted to read a little before she went to bed. She stood in the door way, and began to cry. There, sitting with their backs towards her, were Ron and Hermione, her asleep in his arms, and him thinking to himself. Heather ran to her room. She sat in the farthest corner of her bed, thinking. Fred came and sat down next to her, and he pulled her next to him and told her everything was gonna be alright. She finally told him what had happened, and he told George to go get Ron and talk to him. George came back in about a half an hour and told them the whole story. Hermione had been thrown out her house, and heard that they were here. When she got here, she started crying, and Ron comforted her. She fell asleep, and that was when Heather walked in. After Ron came in and talked to Heather, everything was ok again. Hermione was made a brides maid and she was fitted for her dress. Now, with the wedding two days away, there were two bride's maids, a maid of honor, two groom's men, and the man of honor.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Yay! Fun fun. Dudley is in love with his cousin! Eww o well. Enjoy all the rest to come. There will be more! 


	16. The End for now

Voldemort attacked them, leaving no one alive. And everyone cried. The End.  
  
Ok... its over, you can all go home now. Ok, yes a disappointment, but one day it will be finished.. I promise... just as soon as Erin does her paper! 


End file.
